We're Both Ready
by doublecriss
Summary: Basically our boys decide that its time to start doing things...will lead up to some klaine love making! warning: future chapters will include rimming blowjobs 69 etc
1. Chapter 1

We're both ready

**Hey guys! This my first fanfiction…like ever! I posted this already but I had to delete it because I needed to change so many things!**

**Also I wanna apologise for any spelling mistakes? Im polish! Oopsy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee…unfortunately **

Chapter 1 : rabbit style

"You really think so?"

"Well yeah, I think we've reached that step in our relationship" Kurt said. Blaine took a deep breath and was about to say something when Kurt cut in…

" We're both ready to start yano'…I'm not ready to go all the way yet, but I'm definitely ready to start doing things". Suddenly Blaine threw himself onto Kurt. Both of them landing on the living room floor of the Hudmel house. "Ow?"

"Sorry" Blaine said looking down at Kurt,

"I'm just really happy that you said that" Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?".

"I am ready too, I just didn't want to scare you, I thought…maybe you wouldn't want to?"he replied. Blaine put his head on Kurt's' chest and waited for a reply. The fact that he had yet to receive one scared him.

" Kurt?" He looked up to see Kurt's green-blue eyes staring at him.

" Baby I don't want you to ever feel like that. You don't need to feel shy or scared. You can ask or tell me anything okay?". He put his hand on Blaine's un-gelled curls and started stroking lightly. Blaine leaned into the touch.

"Yeah okay. And you too. You can tell me anything."

" Of course". Blaine hummed quietly and then moved up higher to start kissing Kurt's neck lightly. He kissed his neck all the way up to his ear and bit the earlobe gently.

"Blaine.." He licked the shell of Kurt's ear and smiled.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Erm.. what are you doing?" he put one hand on the bottom of Blaine's back and the other one in Blaine's hair tugging slightly. Blaine took this as a sign to keep going. He pressed a kiss underneath his jaw and then back underneath his ear.

" Mmmmm" Kurt moaned. He doesn't know whether it's the fact that Blaine was half on top of him, or that Blaine's knee was pressing lightly into his crotch but he could already feel the heat building up in his stomach. Blaine could feel him writhing beneath him and moved away from Kurt's neck to look at him. He smiled at the red hickey that he made near his Adams apple.

" Someone's getting a bit excited" he smirked.

"You're kidding me right? This is so hot, keep going" he pulled the curly haired boy down for a heated kiss. When his tongue touched Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine happily obliged and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. His hands were on the sides of Kurt's head and Kurt's around his neck. Suddenly Kurt thrusted.

"Kurt…did you just thrust?" Blaine asked, his breath warm on Kurt's cheek.

"Sorry I couldn't stop it" He put his head on Blaine's shoulder

'_God what am I doing. That was so _ _embarrassing_' he thought.

"Hmmm" Blaine looked down at his boyfriend. They stared at each other before Blaine gave an experimental push with his crotch.

"Oh my god" Blaine moaned "that feels awesome". Kurt didn't bother telling Blaine how cute but dorky he sounded. All he could think about was how Blaine kept on humping his thigh. He closed his eyes and bit his lip so that no moans escaped. They were alone in the house. Carole and Burt were at work and Finn was out with Rachel.

"Nnnnngg Blaine" he whispered. The darker skinned boy chuckled softly. He placed a kiss on top of Kurt's head and then looked down at the moaning boy. His hair was messed up from the fall to the floor but still looked presentable. His cheeks were rosy from the heat between them. His eyes were closed and his long eyelashes casted shadows upon his cheeks.

"K-keep going" Kurt said. His voice barely above a whisper. He himself thrusted..and he thrusted hard! He could feel the way the friction between their crotches started to build up in his balls and cock. God it felt good. Blaine's erection was pressed up firmly against Kurt's leg. Both boys carried on thrusting eagerly. Kurt could feel Blaine's rock hard cock rocking against his thigh.

" K-Kurt I'm close" he moaned.

"Me too" Kurt replied.

Blaine grinded on his boyfriends thigh two more times before Kurt captured his lips and swallowed his moans as he came. Kurt felt the warmth on his leg and that set him off. Still kissing Blaine he came heavily whispering something that sounded a lot like Blaine's name. They separated a couple of seconds later. Blaine was still on top of Kurt however. His chest rose up and down as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. Kurt's eyes were closed, his lips turned into a smile. He must've felt Blaine looking at him as he opened his eyes. Hazel stared at the blue-green.

" Hi" Blaine said.

" Hi" Kurt replied sheepishly. He pecked the curly haired boy on the lips and sighed.

" That was amazing" Blaine said. He slowly got off of Kurt and sat next to him. The older boy was still laying on the floor breathing heavily. Suddenly he started laughing. Blaine looked down at him, eyebrows quirked in confusion.

" What's so funny?" he asked. A bit of worry could be heard in his voice. What if Kurt though he was weird? Disgusting? What if he thought Blaine had ruined it? No that couldn't be it… he came didn't he? So what was making him laugh so hard?

"You know what people always say right? Going at it like rabbits? We kinda just did that didn't we? Kurt replied trying to let the laughter die down. Blaine looked down at his boyfriend trying so hard to calm down. He thought about what Kurt just said and burst out laughing too.

" Yeah! I guess we did" he said.

"Oh god, I haven't laughed this much in so long" Kurt sighed.

" At least you weren't laughing at me" Blaine replied while laying down next to Kurt. He was popped up on his elbow with his hand on the side of his face. Kurt turned to face him and put a hand on his cheek. He then moved in and placed a soft peck onto Blaine's lips.

" I will never laugh at you baby…only with you". After a moment Blaine looked down at his trousers.

" I need new pants. No scratch that. We both need new pants"


	2. Chapter 2

We're Both Ready

Second chapter! Still trying to get the hang of this!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee *sigh*

Chapter 2 : Phone Fun

Kurt woke up suddenly feeling very thirsty. He looked at his clock that was sitting on his bedside table. 2:36 flashed in big red letters.

He felt very hot and sweaty. The covers were twisted around his legs. He looked down and saw a wet patch on his boxer shorts. Kurt groaned and stood up to go to the bathroom and change. He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection. His hair was a mess, probably from all the moving during his dream.

The dream.

He smiled at the memory of it. In the dream he was straddling Blaine. They were both naked. Nothing major. It was just them making out.

'oh no' Kurt thought ' what if I'm going to get a boner every time we make out now?'. He put on a new pair of boxers and drank some water from the tap. He then walked over to his bed and sat against the headboard. He looked over to notice that his phone was flashing. He picked it up and saw Blaine's name flashing across the screen. Kurt smiled and opened the text.

You awake? – B x

Actually I am – K x

Oh! Kurt Hummel! What are you doing up at this ungodly hour? – B x

Hey! I could ask you the same thing! And nothing really I just wanted some water – K x

He sent the message and thought if he should tell Blaine about his dream. Would it freak him out if Kurt told him?

Oh , I actually couldn't fall asleep…I miss you – B x

I miss you too – K x

Can I ring you? – B x

He looked down at the message . well everyone in the house was asleep, plus his door was locked.

Yeah, sure – K x

A couple of moments later his phone started to vibrate. He clicked the button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hi" Kurt said. He didn't want to talk to loud in case he woke someone up.

"Hey baby" Blaine replied

" Oooh baby? At this time of day? Night? Whatever." He chuckled

" I really do miss you Kurt"

"I miss you too"

" I was thinking about you, you know. That's why I couldn't sleep"

"Are you going to blame me for your lack of sleep?" Kurt said jokingly

"No of course not. And they were good thoughts I promise" Blaine said. He could hear Kurt's heavy breathing through the phone.

"Blaine…I had a dream" The older boy said

" What kind of dream? It wasn't a nightmare was it?" Blaine asked. Kurt could hear the worry in his voice.

" No no no , it was more of a, emmm…" How was he supposed to say this? He couldn't just go 'I had a sex dream about you'.

"Kurt? Come one. You know you can tell me anything". By Blaine saying that it gave Kurt courage to say what he wanted to.

"Okay let's just say I had a dream about you…Us… and when I woke up I needed to change my pants". It all came out very quickly. He hoped that it was slow enough so that Blaine understood because he really did not want to repeat that. Kurt could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He waited for Blaine's reaction and most importantly the answer. Blaine waited for a second and then realised what Kurt just said. He smirked and then said "Oh did you now?"

What? Kurt thought. Is his hearing messed up or did Blaine say that line seductively.

"You d-don't think it's weird?" He asked

" No, it's perfectly normal plus I think it's hot. I've done that before Kurt. I woke up with a mess in my sheets because I was dreaming of you."

All the worry Kurt had in him disappeared.

" What were you dreaming of exactly?" Blaine asked after he realised Kurt might have been taken back by his answer.

Uh-oh the shyness is coming back.

" Well..I…I…we were making out and erm…"

" Keep going" Blaine said. He closed his eyes and waited for his boyfriend to finish.

" We were both naked.."

"mmmm" Blaine moaned. Kurt stopped suddenly . Did Blaine just moan?

"Blaine?"

"Whaa-? Yes?" He asked

Kurt swallowed. "You moaned"

" I did"

" Why?"

"You have that affect on me" Blaine replied

" Are you trying to have phone sex?" he asked. He was surprised at how easily he said that.

" Do you want to?" Blaine wondered

"Erm.." Kurt looked around his room. The door was locked which was fine. No one could walk in on him. " Sure, w-why not"

" wait.. before we do, I need you to do something for me" Blaine said

" Yes of course"

"Let me tell you what to do"

Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine wanted to take control on what he did? He could feel his face heating up. He looked down at his boxers and could see that he was half hard already. When did that happen?

" Okay" he agreed

"Mmmmm. First I was you to get comfortable" He listened to Blaine's low tone of voice and lowered himself onto the pillows. His eyes closed as he waited for Blaine to speak.

" Kurt I want you to take off everything you're wearing" he said. Well that won't be hard as the only thing he was wearing were boxers.

" Done?"

"Yes" Kurt whispered

" I want you to touch yourself…slowly and lightly baby".

Kurt slowly dragged his hand along his toned stomach and down to his cock. He then gently gripped it and bit his lip.

" I want you to imagine that I'm there next to you. Watching you" Blaine growled.

Kurt moaned in response as he began to stroke up and down his shaft.

"That's it Kurt. Grab it harder". Blaine at this point had his own hand down his pyjama pants and started working himself in time with Kurt's eager moans. Kurt's eyes remained shut as he grabbed his hard cock tighter and began stroking faster.

" Mmmm" He moaned

"Mmm baby. Can you feel the heat? Can you feel your balls aching yet Kurt?"

"Y-yesss" was all Kurt could say. He really liked the way Blaine's voice was slow and low..almost growling. He also loved the way he had to keep quiet. It just added to the atmosphere.

"You can't come yet" Kurt was suddenly broken from his daze

"Wha-at? Blaine! C-come on-n"

" Not yet baby. You have to wait for me"

Kurt groaned in disapproval but kept his pace.

"Nnngg Kurt the little sounds you make, make me feel so..ughh" He couldn't even finish the sentence. The sounds his boyfriend made just made him even more horny. Blaine quickened his pace and smeared the precome around the crown. On the other line Kurt did the same.

" Blaine..?" Kurt asked

" Close Kurt. I'm close"

" Come for me Blaine. Do it. Come". Whoa. Where did that sudden outburst of confidence come from? Either way it seemed to do the trick. Blaine squeezed his cock and then came in long white streaks. He rode out his orgasm while moaning Kurt's name. On the phone Kurt heard Blaine coming and it made his heart beat a little bit faster. He bit his bottom lip and stroked himself a couple of more times and also came into his hand. He carried on stroking until he was completely milked. Both boys were now panting heavily into their phones.

" Wow" Blaine said breaking the silence. You could still hear the growl in Blaine's vice as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

" That.. was amazing" Kurt replied

" Sure was baby"

" I still miss you though!"

"I miss you too, but we get to see eachother in 2 days!"

"But that will drag! I want to be with you now".

"I do too. If I could ditch the family reunion I would definitely do it just for you.

"You're making me blush" Kurt said smirking to himself. Blaine chuckled lightly and yawned.

" Is my baby tired?" Kurt asked

" A lil' bit"

" Alright. I'll stay on the line until you fall asleep okay?"

"Okay"

"Goodnight"

"Mmm goodnight Kurt"

Kurt still held the phone to his ear and listened to Blaine's steady breathing. That seemed to calm him and he soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

We're Both Ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

Chapter 3: It's good to be back

Kurt was upstairs in his bedroom when he heard the doorbell. He looked in the mirror one last time to see if his hair was out of place. When he was satisfied he opened his room door and shouted:

"I'LL GET IT!"

Both Burt and Carole were at home but not for long as they were going on a date. Finn was out with Rachel…or Quinn. Kurt really couldn't remember right now. This was going to be the first time he saw Blaine after the family reunion. He quickly run down the stairs and stood in front of the door. He straightened out his shirt and then quickly opened the door. And there he was. As handsome as ever. Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms earning an '_oompf'_ sound from the other teen. Both squeezed tightly.

"Hey baby" Blaine said into Kurt's ear.

"I missed you" he replied

"I missed you too" he said toying with the hair on the back of Kurt's neck.

After a few seconds both let go but kept their hands clasped together. They looked into each other's eyes when suddenly Burt appeared in the doorway.

"Oh Blaine. Good to see you. How was the reunion?" he said while trying to fix his tie.

"Thank you, you too. And it went great. It was good to see everyone again".

"Well that's good" Burt said. He put a hand on Blaine's shoulder and then turned to Kurt.

"Listen kiddo, I need help with this monstrosity" he said pointing at the tie.

Kurt chuckled softly and started to unknot the blue stripy monster. Blaine looked in 'awe' at the father son moment they were having right now. It wasn't a big one…But him and his dad never had any of these. Juts awkward nods and handshakes.

"There you go" Kurt said, smoothing out Burt's collar.

"Thanks"

After that Carole came down the stairs wearing a silk dark blue dress and a black sweater. Her hair was styled up and she wore black heels.

" I feel like I'm going to prom" she said smiling down at Burt and the two boys. " Blaine!" she screamed. She run towards him quickly and hugged him.

"Hi Carole" Blaine said breathlessly. "It's good to see you."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry sweetheart! I didn't mean to crush you".

Blaine looked at her and smiled. "You didn't. It's fine".

Burt put his arm around her waist and headed out the door.

"We'll be back by 10!" he shouted as he entered his truck.

"Bye! Have fun!" Kurt waved.

When the car was finally out of sight he closed the door. He gasped as his body was being spun around and slammed into the door. He saw Blaine looking at him with arousal in his eyes. Blaine the moved forward and crashed their lips together. He moved both of his hands and gripped Kurt's face and he continued to move his tongue in sync with Kurt's'. Kurt moaned at the back of his throat. He didn't want to finish but he was running out of air. Luckily Blaine moved away right at that time. His forehead was pressed against Kurt's.

"I really missed you"

"I really missed you too" Kurt replied, intertwining his fingers with Blaine's. The shorter teen moved forward again and kissed Kurt. He traced his tongue along his bottom lip and Kurt happily obliged, opening his mouth. They had a rhythm between them. Blaine took both of his hands away from Kurt's and put them on his waist instead. Kurt started roaming around Blaine's body with him hands. They finally pulled away. Kurt's cheeks were red and flushed, his hair was also a mess.

Blaine's hair was becoming un-gelled and his shirt rose up exposing a bit of flesh.

"Can I…?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt's zipper.

"Yes" he answered quickly

Blaine reached down and slowly unzipped Kurt's jeans and pushed them down around his thighs. He traced a finger over the waistband of his boxers and his breath hitched.

"It's alright" Kurt assured him "keep going".

Blaine nodded slightly and in one swift movement he pulled the black boxers down.

"Wow" Blaine whispered

"What?" Kurt asked. He suddenly felt very embarrassed and hugged himself tightly.

"Hey! No..no! No need to be embarrassed ! You're beautiful! I've just never seen you…well it. Trust me everything is fine"

"Nothings wrong with me?" Kurt asked, staring into Blaine's eyes.

He could see the fear in Kurt's eyes. _Really? Kurt was scared? Of what?_ Blaine thought. He was amazing! Beautiful! He was…

"Perfect" Blaine whispered

"Huh?"

"You're perfect" Blaine repeated a little louder.

Kurt started blushing. It started in his cheeks and carried on into the dip on his neck. Blaine moved forward suddenly and captured his boyfriends lips in a sweet kiss.

" Thank you" he replied breathlessly

Blaine looked down at Kurt's erection trapped between their bodies. He slowly reached down and grabbed Kurt's cock.

"Oh god" Kurt gasped. That felt amazing. Blaine's hand started to stroke up and down his shaft.

"Am..am I doing it right?" he asked hesitantly

"Yes! Yes..perfect! Just speed up a little it okay?"

He nodded and then looked at Kurt's face. His lips were red and bruised from the kissing. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed. He saw him biting his bottom lip to stifle a moan. He listened to what Kurt had said and started going faster. It felt amazing to see Kurt fall apart like that infront of him.

"Mmmm" Kurt moaned. He was still pressed up against the hard surface. His legs were starting to shake from all the pleasure he was getting.

Blaine smeared the beads of precome that had gathered at the head of his reddening cock.

"Close. So..mmm…close" Kurt whispered.

He sped up his hand again and then moved forward to kiss Kurt harshly. It was sloppy. A lot of teeth and tongue but none of the boys could care right now. Kurt could feel the pleasure building up in his stomach and balls. He was so close, he just needed that extra..THERE! Blaine twisted his wrist in a certain way and Kurt was gone. He came loudly onto Blaine's hand. His chest was rising rapidly from his harsh breathing.

"Oh my god" He said finally

"So? Was I any good?" Blaine asked.

" Blaine! You're joking right? That was amazing! Just…wow!"

Blaine laughed lightly.

"Thank you he said.

After cleaning his hand and helping Kurt out they moved onto the couch. Blaine opened his arms out to Kurt. He simply smiled and crawled into Blaine's arms.

"Mmmmm…love you"

"Love you too Kurt"

"Don't leave me again okay? It was too long"

He laughed again, louder this time

"Of course"

**There ya go! That's chapter 3 done! **

**Review pleaseee?**

**MAZ xx**


	4. Chapter 4

We're Both Ready

**Here's another one for ya! **

**I'm so sorry if my polish-ness gets in the middle of my spelling. **

**I actually have no school until Monday! So I might get more writing done for this story, Thursday nights or start doing the one shots that I have planned out already!**

**Eeep!**

**Okay sorry…I'll let you read now**

**Disclaimer :I don't own glee**

Chapter 4 : Suck it like you mean it

"Mmmm" Kurt moaned quietly

"I love kissing your neck" Blaine stated, pulling off of Kurt's neck and looking down at the older boy.

"Something wrong" Kurt asked

"No, no.. I just wanted to ask you something"

"Go ahead sweetie" Kurt replied, popping himself up on his elbows.

"You know how me started doing things.." Blaine started "…well we don't always have to let it happen right? Like go with the flow?...I was wondering if I could tell you what I'd _really _want?"

Kurt chuckled softly and looked at his blushing boyfriend.

"Of course you can Blaine" he said caressing his cheek.

"I emm..you know how I gave you a handjob the other day? I thought that maybe you c-could give me a blowjob?" he asked hesitantly whispering the last part.

"Me give one to you?"

"Yeah t-that" Blaine stuttered

"Blaine look at me, I don't want you to feel shy or embarrassed…ever. You know you can talk to me anything" Kurt said looking straight into his lovers eyes.

"Just like when I told you at the beginning remember?"

"Yeah" Blaine said smiling lightly.

Kurt smirked and crawled on the bed pushing Blaine down on it.

He positioned himself in between Blaine's legs and started to kiss his neck slowly. He kissed all the way up to his ear and then looked down at his boyfriend.

"I love you" he whispered

Blaine stared into Kurt's beautiful eyes and smiled

"I love you too"

Kurt hummed and lent down to captures Blaine's lips in a sweet sensual kiss.

After a while the kiss quickly turned heated. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and moaned loudly as Kurt nibbled on his bottom lip.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and used his tongue to massage Blaine's.

Blaine started to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. After a bit of struggling he finally got it off and threw it carelessly on the floor.

Kurt lent down once more this time sucking on Blaine's right nipple.

Blaine writhed underneath Kurt and the chestnut haired boy flicked his tongue over the sensitive nub.

"Oh god" Blaine moaned

Kurt then moved to the other nipple and bit down on it gently causing Blaine to buck up into Kurt's stomach.

"Hard already?"

Blaine blushed

"New record baby" Kurt whispered licking his way down Blaine's stomach. Lapping at his navel.

After a _lot_ of teasing Kurt finally managed to reach Blaine's pants. He quickly undid the belt and pulled them down including his boxers.

Blaine gasped as his hard cock was sprung free.

"Mmmm, I bet you taste so good Blaine" Kurt said eyeing Blaine's purpeling erection

"Please" he whispered as his eyes rolled back

"Please what?" Kurt teased"

"Please suck me Kurt! Please..please"

"I love to see you beg" Kurt smirked

With that he moved down and breathed over the head of Blaine's cock.

Blaine gasped as he felt the warm air.

Outside Kurt might have seemed like he knew he was doing but on the inside he was terrified

_What do I do now?_

_Do i lick it?_

_Am I supposed to put it all in?_

_Or can I …no, no, no ..No biting_

His head was full of thoughts.

After being broken from his daze he gave an experimental lick along Blaine's shaft.

"Oh sweet Jesus" Blaine breathed out

That gave Kurt the confidence to carry on.

He carried on licking up and down Blaine's dick.

He then eyed the head and lapped his tongue around it.

Blaine gasped once more.

He grabbed the bed covers, his knuckles quickly turning white.

Kurt licked the beads of precome that gathered at the slit of his lovers rock hard erection.

He then moved down and took half of Blaine into his mouth

Blaine looked down at Kurt just as he did so and moaned loudly, not caring if the neighbours hear.

The older teen suck on Blaine's cock like a lollypop.

He hallowed his cheeks and sucked eagerly. Smirking every now and then at the sounds Blaine was making.

After a while he decided to go further. He bobbed his head down taking all of Blaine into his mouth.

"Oh my god Kurt. So hot and wet" Blaine whispered

Kurt gently grazed his teeth along the shaft.

With his other hand he started to fondle with Blaine's balls. Massaging them gently

Blaine was so close. He felt the heat in his stomach.

Blaine tapped Kurt on the shoulder to warn the older boy.

Kurt simply looked up and stared at Blaine still sucking on his dick

"C-close"

Kurt hummed around his cock and nodded.

_Oh_

Blaine thought.

_He wants to swallow._

Kurt bobbed his head up and down a few times and then he licked a vein on the underside of Blaine aroused cock.

Blaine's toes curled as Kurt licked the head once more.

And then finally…finally he came. He came heavily into Kurt's eager throat, the senior swallowing down every last drop.

Some squirting accidently onto his chin. After licking Blaine's spent dick clean he smiled and wiped the come of his fingers and sucked on the greedily.

Blaine's cock twitched at the sight but it was too soon.

The younger boys chest was rising up and down and he tried to control his breathing.

"How was it" Kurt asked already knowing what the answer would be

"Fuck Kurt. That was amazing" Blaine said looking at his lover and he crawled next to him putting his head on his muscled chest.

He started to stroke his chestnut hair lightly.

" I think I like giving head, like really like it" Kurt smirked

"Good. Because we're definitely doing that again"

Kurt hummed in response as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle

"Love you" he whispered

"I love you too angel" he said. Kissing his boyfriends temple

**VOILA!**

**I just wanted to let you know that I write these stories on a laptop that my whole family basically shares! So what I need to do Is I have to write a story, save it, post it and the I have to make sure to delete it. If someone finds it im dead! Oops?**

**Anyway what did you think? :D**

**If anyone would want to see something next time I might consider using it! Only if you want to kind readers**

**Sorry I'm rambling**

**Review please ? :* **

**MAZ xx**


	5. Chapter 5

We're Both Ready

**Hey guys! Im sorry for not posting saaa'much. I had a 10 hour art exam Tuesday and yesterday..eghh**

**And then I have maths and science exams I needed to prepare for**

**Also I don't really want to write smut with my sister sitting so close to me.**

**But ereeeeee' you go! **

Chapter 5

Kurt and Blaine were currently laying on the couch in the living room of the Hudmel house, watching Les miserables.

Kurt was comfortably laying against Blaine.

Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's shoulders, massaging them every now and then.

Kurt started to hum along to "Castle on the cloud" and Blaine smiled as he kissed the top of Kurt's head gently.

After the song ended Kurt looked up to see golden orbs staring at him.

"What?" he asked, blushing.

"You're just… amazing. Did I ever tell you that?" Blaine replied as he started to stroke his boyfriends chestnut hair.

"Once or twice" he smirked.

Blaine chuckled and whispered :

"Well, I think I need to tell you more often. Because you are amazing Kurt and I love you"

Kurt sighed as he listened to what his lover had to say.

They might be in quite a tender part of their relationship but he knows that Blaine is t_he one._

"I love you too" he finally said

He pushed himself up and connected his mouth to Blaine's in a sweet kiss.

He nibbled gently on his bottom lip before moving down to his jaw and placing open mouthed kisses there.

Blaine moved his head so that he could give Kurt more access.

The older boy smirked and started to kiss along Blaine's neck. Biting and sucking every now and then.

He then moved to Blaine's ear and grabbed the lobe between his teeth.

Blaine moaned quietly and palmed himself though his jeans.

He could feel Kurt's hot breath against his skin.

Little things like that could make him get a boner so easily.

_If this happens in public when we're out…I'm screwed_ Blaine thought as Kurt started to suck at his pulse point.

After a bit of marking from Kurt, Blaine decided it was his turn so he gently grabbed Kurt's wrists and pinned him onto the sofa. Hovering himself over his lover.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with wide innocent eyes and smiled.

" You look so hot" Blaine murmured and he looked at Kurt.

His cheeks were the most amazing colour of pink. His hair was messed up from the push and his pink tender lips were slightly parted.

The curly haired boy then moved down and captured Kurt's lips in a hungry kiss.

Much different to the one before.

The kiss soon turned heated.

Tongues battled for dominance. Teeth clashed and moans escaped.

It was still perfect

After a while Kurt pushed himself up so that he could unbutton his shirt.

Blaine smirked and did the same with his polo.

Soon enough both boys shirts were on the floor.

Blaine took one of Kurt's nipples into his mouth and sucked eagerly.

He smiled as he heard Kurt moan under him.

He then licked over the hard nub and then moved to the other nipple.

Satisfied with the results his placed kissed along Kurt's chest and down to his navel.

Kurt started squirming as Blaine licked the skin there.

The gasps that were coming from Kurt made Blaine's dick even harder.

He slowly reached down and undid his jeans pushing them down along with his brief in one swift movement.

Kurt eyed Blaine as his cock was sprung free.

He looked over the angry red erection and smirked.

He then took of his skinny jeans and through them on the floor next to his shirt.

"Mmmm Kurt" Blaine said as he carried on pressing kisses to Kurt stomach.

He then moved to Kurt glorious milky thighs and sucked on the flesh, leaving a big purple hickey.

_At least I can hide this one_ Kurt thought.

Blaine then hooked his fingers in the waistband of Kurt's boxers and looked up to see Kurt nod.

He then hurriedly removed them.

Kurt moaned loudly as his leaking erection met the cold air.

"Kurt… can I-I finger you?" Blaine asked sheepishly

Kurt's eyes widened .

He looked at Blaine who was now looking down, avoiding his gaze.

He sighed and then smiled to himself

"Of course you can" he said. He tried to sound encouraging.

Did It work?

Blaine looked up and smiled widely

"Really?" he exclaimed

"Really" Kurt replied

He reached forward and put his hand on Blaine cheek. Stroking it gently with his thumb.

Blaine then scooted over to the side of the couch and grabbed a small bottle of lube from his jean pocket.

"You had lube in your jeans?" Kurt asked casually

"You never know when you're going to need it" Blaine chuckled

Kurt smiled and then put his legs on Blaine's shoulders.

He did feel vulnerable like this. He felt so exposed.

But it was Blaine.

Everything was fine with Blaine.

Blaine poured some lube onto his fingers and traced on along Kurt's puckered hole.

"Im gonna push on in okay baby? If it hurts just tell me and ill stop" he said honestly

Kurt nodded and waited for the pain that was going to come.

Blaine slowly and carefully slid his finger into Kurt to his last knuckle.

Surprisingly there was no pain.

Except that little burning feeling but Kurt could take it.

After a couple of seconds Kurt said :

"Move"

Blaine slowly took his finger almost all the way out and then back in.

He repeated this action a couple of more times.

"More" Kurt moaned

Blaine was happy to oblige.

He moved a second finger in along with his first one.

Kurt gasped as he felt himself being stretched.

Blaine didn't wait for Kurt to tell him to move this time.

He simply started to scissor him and stretch his lover more.

He suddenly dragged a finger along something.

Something…that made Kurt scream

"OH GOD BLAINE! THERE! RIGHT THERE! DO IT AGAIN!" Kurt shouted

_Bingo_

Blaine smirked as he watched Kurt fall apart.

He pushed on the bundle of nerves once more and watched as Kurt moaned and writhed beneath him.

Kurt toes curled as Blaine brushed over his prostate again.

"Can I add another one?" he asked, no longer shy.

"Yes!" Kurt said immediately.

Blaine lent forward and kissed him sloppily.

He then pulled out completely and Kurt whined at the loss.

After a couple of seconds however he felt Blaine's fingers return. 3 this time.

He moaned and Blaine found his prostate once more.

_That feel so good_ He thought.

Blaine kissed along Kurt's neck, enjoying the sounds his boyfriend was making.

He decided that his abandoned cock needed some attention so he reached down quickly and started tugging on his cock. Just the way he liked. Rough and fast.

Kurt put his arms over his head as he felt the feeling in his balls building up. He then reached down and touched his leaking cock.

He gasped out and firmly grabbed it giving himself a few gentle strokes

"Close Blaine. I'm so close"

"Me too" Blaine panted

He quickly moved his fingers in and out of Kurt and gave himself a final stroke before he spurted all over his hand.

He somehow managed to shoot some onto Kurt ass.

Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine shoot his come onto his ass.

He curled his wrist and with that he also erupted onto his stomach and chest. He milked himself thorough his orgasm and then panted heavily.

Blaine moved up and laid down next to Kurt. His breathing also erratic.

Both of their chests were rising rapidly, It was the only sound in the room.

"Wow" Kurt breathed out

"Wow indeed" Blaine laughed

"That was amazing" Kurt said, turning sideways to look at Blaine

"I can tell. You were moaning a lot"

Kurt blushed and smacked Blaine's arm playfully.

Blaine simply smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you" he said as he placed his forehead against Kurt's cheek. His eyes drooping shut

"I love you too Blaine, oh and next time? It's my turn to make you feel good" Kurt replied. Smiling to himself as the burst of confidence.

"You already did, but of course" Blaine replied

Kurt looked down at his yawning boyfriend. He then reached for the blanket and covered them with it.

"Sleep" he said as he kissed Blaine's temple

"But…"

Before he could finish Kurt cut in :

" Finn is at Sam's and Carole and Dad are staying at a hotel. We have time until tomorrow hon. Sleep"

"Mmmmkay" and with that Blaine shut his eyes and laid his head on Blaine's chest listening to Kurt's steady heartbeat.

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYSSS! I was in the middle of writing this when my laptop turned off! That's what I get for not charging it!**

**I started freaking out!**

**Luckily the writing stayed up.**

**I almost died**

**Phew**

**Anyway..what did you guys think?**

**Ill give you a clue for what's happening next time…**

"**It is mentioned in the summary" **

**Shhh**

**Oh and just to let you know I don't have a beta reader? That is why everything is spelled wrong.**

**Im sorry! **

**I just get to carried away! 3**

**I will also try to update quicker! Try!**

**Review? :* **

**MAZ xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oops?**

Around a week later the boys decided to meet up again. I mean who wouldn't want to spend time with their sexy beyond sexy boyfriend?

So 7 _long_ days later, has found Blaine sitting in the front room of his house, toying with the sleeve of his sweater. To say that he was nervous was an understatment. He was freaking out.

He knew that they should have gone past the nervousness stage but it hasn't worked for him just yet.

He suddenly felt a buzz next to him. Blaine looked down at his phone and opened the newely recieved message.

_I'm sorry im late sweetie! Finn needed help with some homework! I was forced to help! eep! I'm on my way now. Be there in 10 minutes. Love you - K_

Blaine smiled and sighed happily as he read over the message a couple of times. Kurt was so adorable. Luckily Blaine had everything prepared.

He decided to suprise Kurt with a dinner. That he cooked himself, thank you very much.

Being the cheesy romantic that he is, he set up the table with the food already placed on top. Candles and rose petals were added around, just to make it more special.

Blaine lent back against the couch and closed his eyes, waiting for Kurt to finally knock on the door.

Kurt ran to his car and started it imidiately. He wanted to get to Blaine..._fast. _He was definately going past the speed limit but speed limit be darned! He had a sex god boyfriend waiting for him!

Finally, _finally_ Blaine's house came into view. Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief and clambered out of the car and jogged up to the front door.

Grabbing his pocket mirror, he made sure his hair was in place. After that the older boy knocked on the door and waited nervously.

Blaines eyes shot open as he heard the knock.

_Kurt_

He stood up too quickly and immidiately regretted it. His head started spinning and he fell onto the floor with a loud '_oompf'._

"Ow" he said quietly. Blaine then stood up (with the help of the couch) and walked up to the front door opening it slowly to reveal his beautiful boyfriend.

A genuine smile appeared on his face as he let Kurt in.

"Hey honey" Kurt said and leaned in to kiss him on the lips quickly.

Blaine smiled and held Kurt's waist, just to make the kiss linger for a little while longer.

They both seperated with a loud 'pop' and both grinned like mad men.

"Hey" Blaine replied "I know that this might be a terrible idea..." he started as he grabbed Kurt's hands and led him to the dining room. "...But I made us dinner".

Kurt looked around from Blaine's blushing face and noticed the beautifully set up table. With spaghetti, candles and rose petals thrown around everywhere. His eyes shone with unshed tears as he clasped a hand over his mouth "Blaine this is beautiful. Thank you so much". He moved his hand over to Blaine's cheek and carressed it slowly with the pad of his thumb.

"Really? Come on then, let's dig in!" he replied happily. A huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. In all honesty he thought that Kurt might find this all cheesy. Too cheesy. Oh but has he been proven wrong.

After a wonderful dinner full of jokes, laughs and conversations the boys decided to go upstairs to Blaine's room.

No one was at home. _Luckily_. So they both crawled onto the bed and Kurt layed comfortably in Blaines arms. Enjoying the warmth.

After another 15 minutes of chit-chat. Blaine lent down and kissed Kurt forehead. Closing his eyes, and loving how such a small action can make it seem so intimate.

Kurt looked up, glasz eyes met golden, and he smiled. He propped himself higher on his elbows and kissed Blaine's cheek, then the other, then his nose and finally his mouth.

Blaine sighed in contect and wrapped his arms tighter around the taller boy.

Kurt decided that even though this position was lovely, it was as comfortable as it look. So he straddled Blaine's lap and giggled when he noticed Blaine waggling his eyebrows sugestively.

He then wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him once more. His tongue darted out to lick Blaine's bottom lip. The younger boy moaned quietly and opened his mouth to allow Kurt access.

Kurt slowly and sensually moved his tongue along with Blaine's.

_God, he's such a great kisser._ They both thought at the same time.

Finally Blaine pulled back to take a breath, but immidiately attatched his glorious lips to Kurt's milky neck. He kissed and nipped his way down until he was met with the material of Kurt's shirt.

He looked up to see Kurt smiling and nodding to him. Blaine kissed him quickly and pulled at his boyfriends shirt. At last the top half of his beautiful body was revealed.

Blaine smirked and took one of Kurts dusty pink nipples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nub and he nipped gently.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hair and moaned loudly as his felt the wetness of Blaines tongue across his nipple.

Kurt hand flew to his other nipple and he started to tweak it between his thumb and forefinger.

He opened his eyes and decided that Blaine needed his sweater off. _Now._

So that's what he did.

He grabbed the hem of Blaine's dark blue sweater and pulled it up, throwing it carelessly onto the floor.

At the same time Blaine got to work on Kurt's jeans.

But like always, it was impossible for him to unzip them.

"Damn those skin tight jeans" he murmd to himself as he tried once more.

Kurt giggled and moved Blaine's hands away, unzipping the trouser himself with ease. He then seductively pulled them of his long lean legs and they followed the same path as Blaine's sweater.

The younger boy growled at the sight of his almost naked boyfriend, and moved forward to crash their lips together in a hungry kiss.

After breaking apart both boys were left panting.

Blaine took of his khaki pants in record time. Leaving him only in his boxers. (Which had a dark wet spot forming on them. Oops).

Kurt grinned from ear to ear and moved down to mouth over Blaine's clothed cock.

"_Kurt"_ he breathed out.

He then moved his hands up to Blaines nipples and tweaked them in his fingers. Enjoying the moans that he managed to get out of his boyfriend.

Kurt erection was sitting tightly inside his briefs. He decided that taking them off would be much better.

So Kurt, put his fingers under the waistband of his briefs and pulled them off in one swift movement. He looked back up to see Blaine. _Completely naked._

"What? I'm quick" he laughed.

The older boy rolled his eyes and kissed him once more.

Neither boy would ever get tired of these kisses.

But merely 5 seconds after the kiss Kurt moved down quickly to eye Blaine's cock.

He licked his lips and watched as Blaine's cock bounced on his stomach.

It was a shade of red, thick and quite long. _Not as long as his_. But still amazingly impressive.

He licked the slit and heared Blaine's loud moan.

He pressed a couple of kisses to the head and when he was about to sink down the whole lenght, Blaine stopped him.

He looked up at him in confusion.

"Lay down" Blaine said breathlessly.

Kurt nodded, and with a look of confusion on his face he layed down on the bed, on his back.

Blaine patted his thigh and smiled "I just think this would be a better idea".

The younger boy the turned around and brought his mouth to Kurt's leaking erection.

And that's when Kurt noticed Blaine pushing his crotch to his face.

He chuckled lightly and pulled Blanie's legs behind his head.

"69ing huh? So clever" he said before taking Blaine's thick cock into his mouth.

Blaine sunk down onto Kurt's whole lenght and licked the underside of his cock. Lapping at the vein there.

Kurt moaned around Blaine's prick and that sent vibrations to Blaine who in return moaned back.

Using his hand, Kurt took Blaines cock from his mouth and started licking it. Like a damn lolly pop. Blaine groaned and hollowed his cheeks to suck harder. Kurt was sure gonna enjoy this.

Kurt then followed Blaine's actions and put it back into his mouth, relaxing his throat so he would gag.

He felt his nose touch Blaines balls and he smiled.

Blaine closed his eyes and concentrated on giving Kurt all the pleasure. He wanted to please his boyfriend so he lapped at the crown and then sucked harder. Moving up and down the shaft.

"Mm, crsle".

Blaine understood and nodded. Silently agreeing with him.

Blaine felt his balls squeeze tightly and he erupted down Kurt's eager throat. He felt te hot liquid fill his mouth and he found that increadibly hot. He felt hismself get closer to the edge and when Blaine licked around his cock he felt himself coming into Blaines mouth.

Both boys swalloed eagerly. And after milking Blaine's orgasm completely, Kurt let go of his softening cock and collapsed next to him, breathing heavily. Blaine did the same and after a couple of seconds he crawled into Kurt's arms and closed his eyes as he felt Kurt's arms wrap around him.

He snuggled into his side and sighed happily.

"That was amazing" Kurt finally said.

"It sure was" Blaine replied. "I think I need to start making you more dinners"

"Well I wouldn't be opposed to that" he giggled.

Blaine and Kurt relaxed in eachother's embraces and silently fell asleep. With smiles on both of their faces.

**Sorry x 1 billion?**

**MAZ x x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Okay guys so! This is the chapter...our babies are about to do the dirty ;). This was bascially about them leading up to this...SO I could finish this story after this chapter but if someone wants me to carry on...then feel free to send me suggestions! In reviews even! So ages ago I already got one.. (not-your-average-klainer) yes your chapter will happen :D. **

**So guys if you want to see Klaine do something tell me and I shall write it at one point or another! **

**Anywhore...on with the reading!**

**Sorry for any mistakes..didnt check this one!**

**(ah shit dont speak just came on glee radio...not a good time right now!)**

**Warning: Boy on boy sex...yes you've been warned**

_This is it_

Kurt was sitting in French class, completely bored out of his mind when he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh. Making sure the teacher wasn't looking, he slid his finger across the screen and smiled when he saw Blaine's message.

_Chemistry is so boring. I can't stand . I miss you - B_

Aw, don't worry. French isn't any better. I miss you too - K

_'Even though we saw eachother less than an hour ago' _Kurt thought with a chuckle.

Another vibration brought him back. He looked down at the screen and giggled

_I just wanna go up to him, tell him that I have a very sexy boyfriend in French class and that I need to be there now. Would that work? - B_

Not not really sweetie. Dont worry though only half an hour left. Then lunch! We can see eachother then - K

_Hey my parents are not in tonight or tomorrow again. Do you maybe want to come over? - B_

Kurt stared at his phone and read over the text a couple of times. He went over to Blaine's house many times before, but this text seemed like a different type of invatation.

Yeah sure. To do what? - K

'_So subtle Kurt. Now you're making youreself sound stupid'_

_Anything you want ;) - B_

Well...I can sure come up with a couple of things ;) - K

_I'll see you afterschool then - B_

Okay. Love you - K

_I love you too - B_

At lunch neither Kurt nor Blaine mentioned going to Blaine's house after school. They both kept quiet about it, scared to ask any question.

Finally after last period Kurt got another text

_I'm at the parking lot. My car - B_

Kurt pocketed his phone, and walked out of the McKinley hallways at out into the car park. Immidiately he spotted Blaine standing by his car. A smile smile appeared upon his lips when his boyfriend's face become clearer.

Blaine spotted Kurt walking towards him and perked up quickly.

"Hey" he said with a huge grin.

Kurt walked closer and stood infront of Blaine "Hey you". He blushed right after and looked up only when he felt Blaine's finger pushing his chin up, he smiled when Blaine lent forward to place a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked

"Of course"

Kurt thought it was better to take his car to Blaine's. Despite how much he wanted to be in Blaine's car with him. But tomorrow was saturday so he'd rather not have to come back tomorrow just to get his car back from McKinely parking lot.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at Blaine's house. Blaine quietly thanking his parents that they left so early. And they wouldnt be back until tomorrow evening. Truth be told he didn't know what Kurt and him were going to do. When he sent the text it was spontaenous, but nevertheless he sure didn't mind spending extra time with his amazing boyfriend.

He was was shook awake from his thoughts when he heard Kurt knocking on the window of his navigator.

He smiled quickly and exited the car.

"Sorry" he said quickly

Kurt shook his head and kissed his cheek "It's fine. It's not like I was waiting for long"

Both of the boys entered Blaine's house and shed their jackets as well as their shoes. Blaine didn't say anything. He simply grabbed Kurt hand in his, marvelling at how soft it was, and pulled him upstairs to his room.

Kurt giggled and looked around the room he's seen so many times before. Doing a 360 around the room he looked back at Blaine who was standing by the door.

"You okay?"

"Is it weird to say that I want you so bad right now?" he asked with a breathless laugh

Kurt's eyes widened, and he felt his jeans get slightly tighter.

He found it funny as well as hot how Blaine could say things like that randomly and change the mood completely.

"N-no, not weird at all". Kurt breathed out nervously and walked towards Blaine. The curly haired boy eyed Kurt and smiled when he felt Kurt's hands enter the back pockets of his jeans.

Blaine's eyes shone brightly and moved forward to smash their lips together in a hungry kiss. His arms wrapped around Kurt's waist almost instinctivley and he licked Kurt's plump lip asking for entrance.

Kurt moaned quietly and opened his mouth allowing their tongues to battle together.

When Kurt was looking at his room, Blaine couldn't keep his eyes away from his ass. He never had to urge to just..._touch and devour._ That's why he was suddenly so turned on and wanted Kurt..._right there._

Once more he felt Kurt's hands on him, except this time they were pulling at the hem of his t-shirt.

He smiled into the kiss and allowed Kurt to pull it off. Reavling the top part of his perfect body. Kurt broke the kiss just to marvel at Blaine.

He looked down at the cinnamon colourd chest, dusted with light hair, and dusky brown nipples. His eyes travelled further down to his abs. Slowly his hands moved forward and touched the whole area. The chest, his nipples as well as his abs. Kurt groaned as the heated skin made contact with his finger tips.

"Like what you see?" Blaine asked, smirking slightly. He has been watching Kurt the whole time and loved hs reaction.

Kurt nodded frantically, and bit his lip "You have no idea how much"

He couldnt take it anymore and just had to kiss the skin. So Kurt bent down and started to prep open mouthed kisses onto Blaine's chest. He then took one of his nipples into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it a couple of times, making sure to pay the same amount of attention to the other one. He then let go of the hard nub, and heard Blaine moan when he started to kiss down his abs, his lips making loud smacking noises.

"_Kurt" _he heard Blaine moan. He stood up quickly, smirked and shed his shirt quickly, revealing his creamy chest and his dusty pink nipples.

Blaine groaned at the sight and pushed Kurt down gently onto his King sized bed.

He immidiately straddled him and bent down to kiss his jaw, all the way down his neck, shoulder and then down his chest only to bite one of his nipples lightly. Using his thumb and forefinger he twirled the other one.

Kurt moaned out loud, happily thanking Blaine's parents that they were gone. He grabbed Blaine's curls and held onto them tighlty, enjoying the feel of Blaine's mouth on his nipple.

Blaine could feel Kurt's hardness against his crotch. Without thinking he started to grind himself down onto it. Both the boys getting the lovely friciton they desired.

"Blaine!" Kurt suddenly opened his eyes and groaned. That felt absolutely amazing. Even though they still had their pants on. "K-keep going".

Blaine nodded, still sucking on Kurt's nipple, and started to grind harder.

When his nipples were both hard Blaine let go and smirked when he saw Kurt's face.

His hair was already messy, his lips parted, his cheeks flushed a light pink colour, his eyes staring at Blaine.

He chuckled and moved his hands to the button of Kurt's jeans, popping it easily and sliding them down his legs along with underwear.

Kurt cock sprang free and rested against his stomach. Blaine's mouth watered just at the sight. He grabbed it and gave it a few kitten licks before taking the whole of Kurt into his mouth.

"Oh god!" Kurt screamed

Blaine moaned and the vibrations sent Kurt more pleasure. He licked the underside of his cock, along the vein and hollowed his cheeks to suck better. Kurt hands moved from Blaine's hair to grab the duvet. His knuckles turned white as he moaned and writhed underneath Blaine.

Using his right hand he grabbed one of Kurt balls and rolled it in his hand. He then let go of his cock and moved to his other ball sucking on it gently.

Kurt's eyes shut tightly as he bit his lip trying to stop a moan escaping.

Blaine let go after a while and made quick work of taking down his jeans. Throwing them down on the floor. _Whatever right?_

He moved up a bit to kiss Kurt's red swollen lips when suddenly their coks touched. Both boys moaned into eachother mouths when they felt it. Blaine bit his lip and started to grind down onto Kurt's cock just as he did before, this time no clothes were there to create a barrier.

"Please" Kurt suddenly begged

"What do you want baby?" he asked, nuzzling his neck and kissing over the flesh.

Kurt blinked rapidly and swallowed thickly.

"You. I want you"

Blaine's eyes widened and he looked down at Kurt "You..you mean...?"

"Please Blaine, you know what I mean".

Blaine blinked a couple of times. Trying to process what Kurt has just said. Was he asking...for sex?

"Are you sure?" he asked. He was definetely ready, but was Kurt? Or was he just saying it because of the moment they were in

"I've never been so sure. Please baby" Kurt panted as he writhed on the bed.

Blaine's throat went dry so all he could do was nod. He lent over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube. A quater already gone.

Kurt spread his legs almost on demand and closed his eyes.

Blaine eyes the hole hungrily and spread a lot of the lube along his whole hand. In no way did he want to hurt Kurt.

He traced one finger along his entrance but not pushing in just yet.

"Kurt?"

"Please, Blaine, please".

God he sounded so desperate.

At last Kurt felt Blaine finger push into his hole. He groaned and relaxed. Blaine started to push his finger in and out of Kurt before he knew he could take another one. Pushing in his second finger along with his first one he started to slowly scissor Kurt.

"So g-good" Kurt moaned quietly.

Blaine smiled to himself, too intranced by the way his fingers dissapeared into Kurt.

"Another!"

How could he say no? He added more lube and gently pushed in his third finger. Blaine was going very slowly, he was scared that he would hurt him but when he felt Kurt pushing down onto his fingers he knew that he was ready.

He took his fingers out and Kurt whimpered at the loss. He looked up to see Blaine grabbing a condom, his hand shot up and grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Can we..um..no condom? Please?" he asked, his big glasz eyes big and hopeful.

Blaine smiled sweetly and placed a kiss onto his hand "Of course". With that he moved back and lubed up his cock. Moaning as the cold liquid touched his heated skin. Carefully, he lined himself up with Kurt entrance and grabbed his hips.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked one last time.

Kurt's legs wrapped themselves around Blaine's waist and he nodded quickly

"Make love to me Blaine. Please".

Blaine looked down at Kurt in awe and ever so slowly pushed in.

Nothing has ever felt this _good._

His cock was immidiately surrounded by Kurt tight hole. The heat doing wonders to him.

He was just so _tight_.

He wanted so hard to just thrust back but he knew Kurt needed time to relax.

When Kurt felt the tip of Blaine's cock pushing in, he tried to relax immidiately. After a while, when he felt the whole of Blaine inside him he breathed out a long and shaky breath.

"You can m-move" he said in a quiet voice. Blaine quickly looked up at Kurt, not wanting to miss his expressions, and he moved back, until only the head of his cock was in Kurt before thrusting back in.

He couldnt stop the loud moan that escaped his lips when he felt the heat surround him again. Kurt also moaned. The first couple of thrusts burned a bit but they were not as bad as he thought they would be. Then he started to enjoy the feeling of Blaine cock pushing in and out of him. He has never felt so full. His fingers were barely doing anything comapred to this.

Blaine found Kurt's hands and laced their fingers together. They were finally connected. Finally giving everything they have to eachother.

Blaine moved down to kiss Kurt's cheek, both of his eyes, forehead and finally his lips.

Kurt whimpered against his lips and rocked agaisnt Blaine cock.

That's when he felt it

"Oh my god. Blaine! Do that again!" he begged.

Aha. _Found his prostate_ Blaine thought. He grinned and angled himself in a way he was sure to hit it every time.

"Blaine, I w-won't be able to last l-long" he breathed out.

"Me neither" Blaine panted

He grabbed Kurt's neglected cock and gave it a few hard tugs before Kurt's mouth turned into an 'o' and he screamed as strings of white cum shot up against his stomach and chest as well as Blaine's fist.

Blaine felt the way Kurt clenched around him and he pushed in two more times before he shot ribbons of cum inside of his lover.

He road out his orgasm and milked himself completely before stopping and hanging his head down to take a couple of breaths.

He then slowly slid out and both boys hissed at the sensitivity. Finally Blaine looked up to see Kurt, face full of pure bliss.

"That was amazing" he whispered.

Blaine collapsed next to him and kissed him tenderly. "I love you so much"

"I love you too Blaine. Forever".

Neither one of them bothered to clean up the mess they made. They were simply too tired and too busy cuddling.

**So here we are. Just needed a little pick me up after the 4th episode. Yes I am still not over it. GLEE NEEDS TO COME BACK NOW. **

**I managed to write today as I stayed at home instead of going to school. Almost fainted in the morning. Whoopsy! So yay! New chapter! I dont know when I'l update next...I went to a college open evening yesterday to check it out. And it really opened my eyes...made me want to study more...I will update :P I just dont know when! And please guys send me suggestions of what youd like to see! Review please?**

**Till next time lovelies!**

**MAZ x x x**


End file.
